<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paid leave (and walk by the beach with me?) by meshiin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246562">paid leave (and walk by the beach with me?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin'>meshiin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Hibari is quite OOC, M/M, Old work from fanfiction net, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), They all live in Sicily, Tsuna is sacrificed, Yamamoto is an idiot, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m here to give you 5 vacation days or paid leave or whatever that... Normal workers have. Pack your belongings and leave.” Reborn ordered, his voice suddenly lowered into several octaves and seething. This time also his Leon-transformed-into-a gun is resting nicely on his hand, which could only mean one thing:</p><p>Get the hell out of here. </p><p>And without being told three times, Yamamoto immediately grabbed his jacket, keys, phone, box weapons, and bolted out of his office.</p><p>A retelling on how Yamamoto Takeshi spent his first day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paid leave (and walk by the beach with me?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leave.” Reborn said with a grim tone, seconds after he slammed open Yamamoto Takeshi’s office. Yamamoto, who is sitting behind his monitor on his desk could only blink once, twice before his mind finished processing the recent event.</p><p>“Are you firing me?” Yamamoto asked, dumbfoundedly. It’s still 8 AM, his head was, strangely, pounding hard. Additionally, he hadn’t had his morning coffee just yet, so his brain and reaction time works even slower.</p><p>“No, I’m here to give you 5 vacation days or paid leave or whatever that... Normal workers have. Pack your belongings and leave.” Reborn ordered, his voice suddenly lowered into several octaves and seething. This time also his Leon-transformed-into-a gun is resting nicely on his hand, which could only mean one thing:</p><p><em>Get the hell out of here</em>.</p><p>And without being told three times, Yamamoto immediately grabbed his jacket, keys, phone, box weapons, and bolted out of his office.</p><p>He remembered Tsuna’s saying when a pissed Reborn entered your room means, <em>no buts or a bullet hole will enter your butt</em>. And no, Yamamoto still wants his beautiful butt free from any bullet holes.</p><p>It was when he reached the main lobby of the Vongola mansion that he saw several of his friends slash coworkers met the same fate as him. Several Vongola agents and workers were seen leaving the mansion. Looks like Reborn really did emptying the mansion so he could teach Tsuna a lesson, Yamamoto thought.</p><p>His eyes then caught on the other guardians. Chrome Dokuro was talking on her phone, a small suitcase rested near her. The female mist guardian mouthed, “It’s Kyoko-chan” when Yamamoto shot her a look about the person on the other side of the phone.</p><p>Sasagawa Ryohei crouched near the teen at a nearby sofa. He’s currently helping Lambo checked the inside of his school bag, reciting some items that Lambo packed inside his bag, with Lambo followed suit the reciting. It’s a habit that Lambo picked up and asked the other guardians to help and making sure he doesn’t leave anything behind.</p><p>“You all sure pack fast and many,” Yamamoto commented as he turned his head to Gokudera Hayato who sighed exasperatedly into his palms.</p><p>The silver-haired clicked his tongue, “Unlike an airhead like you, we actually picked up Reborn-san’s hint of fury since yesterday when Tenth destroyed that coffee machine in the kitchen. Which he found out several minutes later that machine was Reborn-san’s lifeline.”</p><p>“Oh, really? Why didn’t I hear anything?” Yamamoto asked again, feeling a bit confused. His memory about yesterday went a bit blur.</p><p>“What, really? Reborn-san was shouting many curse words at Tenth. Hell, even I heard them from the front lawn. Lambo there even said it woke him up.” Gokudera commented this time a hint of annoyance was mixed with amusement could be heard in his voice.</p><p>Yamamoto raised his eyebrow, wondering why he didn't hear nor remembering anything. Were his newly-bought headphones worked <em>too well</em> in canceling the noises from the kitchen, never mind that the fact his office is right on top of the said communal kitchen where the incident happened?</p><p>“Oh wait, you mean that coffee machine on the counter that Tsuna has been complaining about for two weeks because it’s very old and it produces this rusty-flavored and burnt coffee?” Yamamoto asked, recalling the events where the brown-haired friend of his complained, even went far as questioning Mukuro, who’s visiting the HQ for a quick update before returning to his joint-mission with The Varia, if it was his.</p><p>(and then it was learned that The infamous world-tier illusionist Rokudo Mukuro couldn’t drink even a one drop of caffeine. He prefers pineapple juice to keep him awake, which was a weird alternative for caffeine intake, but Yamamoto always thought Mukuro himself is weird.)</p><p>Gokudera nodded curtly, “Tenth got stunned when he tried to connect the machine to the nearest socket, and apparently the machine just… broke and stopped working.”</p><p>“I thought you said it was destroyed?”</p><p>“Hibari gave the finishing blow apparently since the machine caught on fire.” Ryohei stepped in and Gokudera could only groan, Yamamoto guessed it was because the recollections of witnessing Reborn’s pure wrath came back haunting his mind.</p><p>Yamamoto could only stare at the second floor above the main lobby, where a hall is connected to Tsuna’s office, silently praying for his best friend’s safety. Reborn was already pissed when he slammed open Yamamoto’s office earlier, the swordsman could not even imagine what Tsuna would experience.</p><p>“Anyway, we’re going back to Namimori for the holiday, me, Lambo, and Chrome. We already booked an 11 AM flight, do you want to join us?” Ryohei asked Yamamoto.</p><p>“Gokudera, you’re not going?” Yamamoto glanced over the storm guardian beside him, who shook his head.</p><p>“I’m going to stay behind and monitor Tenth through the CEDEF office” Gokudera answered shortly and Yamamoto understood easily. Since their teenage days, Gokudera always felt uneasy if he couldn’t ensure Tsuna’s safety.  Especially with the mansion’s almost empty state. If one guardian should stay behind, it should (and must) be Gokudera so he could feel relieved.</p><p>“So, how about you? The car is picking us soon.” Ryohei turned his attention to Yamamoto.</p><p>Yamamoto stayed quiet for a while, “I think I’ll pass. I’ll just hit the cottage and stay there. I already saw dad two weeks ago so I think it’s fine if I don’t visit him again this time.”</p><p>“Yamamoto-<em>nii</em>, you kept referring to ‘the cottage’ but you never show us this cottage of yours. Do you really have a cottage or were you sleeping from motel to motel?” Lambo barges into the conversation with a pout on his face. He may be different and more mature compared to his 5-years-old self, but he still acted like the youngest of the family when he’s with Tsuna and the other guardians.</p><p>Yamamoto stifled a laugh and ruffles Lambo’s hair, to which the teenager whined at the sudden action. “I’ll show it to you when the time comes.”</p><p>Ryohei bark a laugh, “What’s with you and this mystery-aura? You’re starting to sound like Hibari.” </p><p>“Speaking of Hibari, do any of you see him? I haven’t seen him since morning.” Yamamoto asked and looked around the currently empty lobby.</p><p>Ryohei raised his eyebrows, diverting his gaze back at Yamamoto, “That's weird. Didn’t you visit him yesterday?”</p><p>
  <strong>Oh?</strong>
</p><p>“Right! I saw Yamamoto-<em>nii </em>brought his car out yesterday!!” Lambo chirped in excitedly, “You also brought an expensive sake!”</p><p>“Yeah, you returned to the mansion around 12 and you went straight to your room” Gokudera added, taking out his cigarettes from his pocket jacket and lit one that was resting on his mouth.</p><p>Now now, Yamamoto is now becoming even more confused. He thought back and he really, <em>really, </em>have no recollections about his whereabouts yesterday. Which made him produces cold sweat even more prominently.</p><p>
  <em>Did he, Yamamoto Takeshi, do something extremely dumb, with The Hibari Kyoya?</em>
</p><p>Now, this just made him want to stay in Sicily even more. He would like to try figuring what kind of dumb mistake that he pulled last night. Once he remembered, he hopefully wished he could contact Hibari and maybe, confronting him about it. Hopefully, making it out alive. </p><p>“Actually I caught him talking with Kusakabe-san when he left his office earlier.” Chrome steps in, interrupting Yamamoto’s panic train of thoughts, as she inserted her phone back into her purse. “Something about visiting the Foundation HQ later to look up for intel his men just got.”</p><p>Yamamoto laughs, trying to sound as confident and laid back as possible, “Sounds like the workaholic Hibari we all know and love.”</p><p>“Man, you really have no fear about getting bitten to death” Gokudera commented, exhaling the smoke, while his free hand moved to massaging his own temple.</p><p>“Hibari-<em>nii </em>would definitely bite you to death when he found out you called him workaholic, Yamamoto-<em>nii.</em>” Lambo deadpans.</p><p>Yamamoto was about to open his mouth when a car horn was heard outside the lobby. Chrome looked out and quickly gesture Ryohei and Lambo to follow her, implying that their ride to the airport has arrived. They exchanged quick goodbyes, with Gokudera screaming that they report to the Vongola Japanese HQ branch and not to make a mess while they’re at Namimori as it would add to Tsuna’s neverending headache.</p><p>“Do you want me to drop you off at CEDEF? It’s on the way.” Yamamoto asked Gokudera as he put on his dark suit over his azure-colored shirt.</p><p>Gokudera shook his head, “Sis already has planned on picking me up because we’re going to have lunch together downtown with an old friend of pops. Besides, I have to recheck the security before leaving this mansion just to make sure.”</p><p>“Relax, Gokudera! Tsuna is with Reborn so I’m sure he’s safe. Besides, you already checked it this morning, didn’t you?” Yamamoto laughed as he searched for his car keys inside the jacket pocket; completely missing the deep frown from Gokudera’s face.</p><p>“Easy for you to say, you’re a complete airhead!!” The silver-haired spat and Yamamoto could only grin nonchalantly as he made way exiting the main lobby while waving his hand.</p><p>Yamamoto entered his BMW parked just near the main lobby. It was the first car he purchased with his own paycheck. Dino Cavallone had helped him to choose the car about a year ago, it was pretty exciting. When he opened the car door, he realizes it reeks sake booze and a musky, familiar scent that he somewhat familiar with, but could not pinpoint his finger on. Yamamoto let out a huff and made a mental note to purchase a new car perfume on the way to his cottage later.</p>
<hr/><p>It was about a 3-hour drive from Sicily to the Trapani Province, the San Vito Lo Capo Beach, where Yamamoto’s cottage resides. He was overjoyed when he was handed over the keys and to Yamamoto’s both personal and professional opinion, it was a smart purchase.</p><p>He often visited it during long weekends, vacation, after a long mission, or when he just wants a peaceful place to relax and think.</p><p>His place was far from the heart of Sicily, close to the beach, and more importantly, under the radar. Only several people from the Vongola knew the existence of this cottage of his and Tsuna was one of the two people who visited it because Yamamoto brought him here, after noticing the visible stressed out the Tenth Generation of Vongola Famiglia had on his face one time.</p><p>The others didn’t even know the address of this cottage and Yamamoto would like to keep it that way.</p><p>He bought it one year ago from a nice old lady who said she’s too old to hold onto a beach house. It was a small, two-story house. It has a small front porch, a garage that is only fit for one car, and a wooden cobalt-colored door.  Its inside was also simple, it has a simple living room with a cream-colored sofa that could turn into a bed, and a working TV, a pretty spacious kitchen for Yamamoto to make sushi, a bathroom, and an entrance to the backyard, connecting with the beach.</p><p>The backyard itself was pretty large, it has a small outdoor sofa, a small coffee table, overlooking the ocean. A large umbrella, Tsuna’s housewarming gift for him, was placed neatly beside the sofa to shield it from the ruthless sun. A simple, personal batting cage was set near the fence, separating the backyard from the ocean itself. He had several outdoor plants and he paid a gardener to tend the backyard several times a week when he’s in the Vongola Mansion.</p><p>Meanwhile, the second floor used to had two bedrooms, however, Yamamoto tore the wall partition down so now its entire second floor now is Yamamoto’s bedroom. He changed the flooring with tatamis to remind him of home, a queen-sized bed was placed near the huge window overlooking the ocean and palm trees of his backyard, a rack filled with his baseball mitts, bats, and balls that he could use to play in his personal batting center in the backyard, and also a cupboard display of several <em>bokken(s) </em>that he used whenever he wants to practice his swords fighting skill.</p><p>He had planted <em>fake </em>houseplants to give green and natural vibes inside his house because Gokudera told him once that Yamamoto should never have a real houseplant in his house because it would just wither quickly.</p><p>(And alas, Gokudera was correct, as Yamamoto recalled the event 2 years ago where he forgot to water his houseplant inside his own office for several days).</p><p>Yamamoto exited his car to open the front gate, inhaling the ocean breeze that he somehow missed. Yamamoto couldn’t experience it while living in Sicily and Namimori, both are cities and far from the ocean nor nature. So, it turns out that choosing to spend his vacation in his cottage was the right choice since it really is a nice change of environment.</p><p>He kinda wished Reborn gave the vacation during the summer instead of May, where it’s still a bit chilly to put on T-Shirt and beach shorts, considering the wind just made him shivered a bit even though he wore a shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearm. He shook off his thought and just opened the gate.</p><p>He then drove his car to the driveway, close the front gate, and pulled out his box weapons, and inserted his rings into the boxes. Then, he threw them up in the air.</p><p>“Jiro, Koujiro, we’re here.” He called them out. The Akita Inu and swallow jumped out in excitement. Jiro barked and waggling his tail happily while Koujiro soared to the sky, prompting Yamamoto to laugh.</p><p>The dark-haired man pulled his tie and opened the car baggage, pulling out his bag and a couple of bags of groceries. Earlier, he stopped by the market and the grocery store to collect his supplies. He closed the car baggage, all while responding to Jirou’s happy bark and they slowly make their way to enter the house.</p>
<hr/><p>It took Yamamoto a good 2 hour to do the cleaning. There wasn’t much dust as he expected there would be, however changing the bedsheets, cleaning out the refrigerator, and vacuuming the sofa took the longest.</p><p>Yamamoto changed his shirt and black trousers into a simple hoodie and long track pants as he headed to his backyard. Once again, the ocean breeze greeted him warmly and the rain guardian let out a peaceful sigh. He took a seat on the sofa, punching the pillow slightly, before nestling himself on it. Jiro jumped to the empty side of the sofa, an area just around his waist, and snuggled itself there. While Koujiro found his designated sleeping area, on top of Jiro’s head.</p><p>Yamamoto’s hand moved to stroke Jirou’s fur and opened his book, as he began to relax by reading, all while enjoying the sound of waves hitting the nearby shore, the occasional ocean-smelt breeze that brushes his hair, and quiet, peaceful serenity.</p><p>One which he hadn’t had for <em>days</em> in the Vongola mansion.</p><p>However, it was Vongola’s characteristic of a normal day: noisy, loud, and <em>chaotic</em> at times. Ranging from tons of paperwork arriving in bulk on one desk, a heated argument between Reborn and Tsuna, to destroying one bulk of paperwork by burning it (Yamamoto saw Mukuro did this once) to sudden outburst fight in the front lawn.</p><p>It was what Yamamoto loved and adore dearly from his Famiglia. Vongole welcomed him with open hands and warmth, just like his father and his baseball team did for him. As the Tenth Rain Guardian of Vongola, Yamamoto was always ready to put his life on the line for them.</p><p>But, for the love of God, they <strong>sometimes just could not shut up</strong>.</p><p>Throughout the years, Yamamoto began to appreciate the price of serenity and peace. He once discovered this when Tsuna took over as the Tenth Head of Vongola at the age of 23 and he brought all of the guardians with him to occupy the Vongola Mansion at Sicily, Italy.</p><p>Which means all of the guardians are living together in one huge mansion. It only took Hibari two hours after their arrival to promptly and permanently moved out and purchased his own place, not far from the HQ, the noise (and herbivore crowding) was simply <em>too much</em>.</p><p>Yamamoto bought a pair of noise-canceling headphones that he uses whenever he was working in the mansion, to just tune out the chaos. Yamamoto is also pretty sure that each guardian had their own pair.</p><p>(Yamamoto is even sure Tsuna had one but poor Tsuna never got the chance to use them because he’s always become the victim or sometimes, perpetrator, of the said noise and chaos.)</p><p>It worked for a good 3 years when it broke due to old age. He bought one again two days ago and it was too good that he totally missed the fight and apparently, fire, that broke out inside the kitchen’s mansion.</p><p>Even when Yamamoto’s hands held the most useful piece of electronic mankind have made, after the sushi conveyer belt, he sometimes wishes that everyone would just zip off their fights and screamings so he could have a moment of peace and serenity.</p><p>However, by this point, Yamamoto knew he was asking too much, obviously.</p><p>So, when Reborn earlier slammed his office door, announced that he apparently giving everyone a paid leave, complete with the seething aura, deep inside, Yamamoto was actually thankful for it. He felt a bit bad that Tsuna had to pay the price though and made a mental note to check him up later tonight.</p><p>Feeling driven off with the silence and comforting atmosphere, Yamamoto stifled a yawn and began to put down the book he had been reading on the coffee table. He reaches out and lazily stroke Jirou’s fur, making the dog whimpered, yawned, and snuggled closely to Yamamoto’s warm body. Yamamoto then began to adjust his body, trying to search for a comfortable position to doze off for an hour or two.</p><p>Once he found it, Yamamoto began to slowly close his eyes, letting out another yawn as he enjoyed the chilly wind, soft sounds of the waves crashing down the ocean, smelling the fresh ocean breeze, and—</p><p>“Herbivore.”</p><p> – It’s gone.</p><p>Yamamoto jerked off from his position, blood quickly rushing to the top of his head, startling both Jirou and Koujiro, and even almost found himself kissing the floor. The voice caught him by surprise and frankly, startled him. It was most likely the reason why he almost fell off from the sofa in the first place.</p><p>The raven-haired man with grey orbs was sitting on the empty beach chair beside the sofa where Yamamoto was on. He was wearing a white shirt, a loosened-up wine-colored tie, black pants, and shoes. His dark-colored jacket was slung over his shoulder and he was currently staring down at the startled Yamamoto.</p><p>“Ah... Hibari” Yamamoto sat up, ruffling his messy hair in the process, trying to calm his heart down. He looked up with a small grin, “You startled me. Honestly, you should at least gave me a call or something if you wanted to drop by… I would have prepared you something or you would not give me an almost heart attack.”</p><p>The cloud guardian just stares at Yamamoto for another while, before putting down the jacket on the armchair. Hibird, the fluffy little yellow bird of Hibari’s, flew to the top of Hibari's head and resting himself there.</p><p>“I did send you a message. Apparently, your cellphone is off.” Hibari answered curtly as he took off his purple tie and began to sit back, looking out to the beach while quietly enjoying the sea breeze that brushes his tired face.</p><p>Yamamoto reaches out for his phone and notices it was indeed, off. Huh. No wonder it hasn’t buzzed for quite a while. It usually buzzes. Oh right, it ran out of batteries.</p><p>“Sorry.” Yamamoto put down his phone, by this point, not even bothering to turn it on. “Did you enter through the backdoor?”</p><p>Hibari nodded once. It must be a painful roundabout walk for him, Yamamoto thought.</p><p>“In any case, what made the great Hibari Kyoya visit my humble cottage?” Yamamoto asked with a small grin on his face. He had not expected a visitor to his house so he does have the right to know the reason why Hibari visited him in the first place.</p><p>When Hibari doesn’t answer the initial question, Yamamoto suddenly blurts out, “You’re not here because you want to ask me for a fight right, Hibari?” Yamamoto shot another question out of blue, his hand stroking Koujiro who’s resting on top of his head.</p><p>The fearless cloud guardian opened his eyes, revealing its cold grey orbs, staring at Yamamoto’s brown ones. The latter was slow to respond to what the glance meant. It was several seconds later when Yamamoto’s gaze caught the slight smirk that appeared on Hibari’s lips; and that was when he knew that the rain guardian had asked the wrong question.</p><p>In a flash, one of the tonfas of the raven-haired man, successfully yet magically, ended just a few millimeters away from Yamamoto’s neck. Hibari was straddling Yamamoto’s pinned down body, and his face was in front of Yamamoto’s. Meanwhile, Yamamoto’s hand had successfully grabbed a <em>bokuto </em>he placed conveniently taped under the sofa, swung it quickly, and had it placed several centimeters away from Hibari’s abdomen.  </p><p>A hazy memory suddenly flashes on Yamamoto’s mind that made his brown orbs widened in surprise. The memory had Hibari’s face on it, several inches away from his own face; but as quick as it appeared, it also quickly disappeared.</p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a while, eyes never left each other as they could feel each other’s breaths and rhythms. Yamamoto could even whiff Hibari’s musky scent and he’s sure Hibari could pick his. The tension was extremely high, and a second late, Yamamoto would have impulsively brought his head up. But, Hibari then drew his face away; before Yamamoto could even react and pulled his tonfa away from the rain guardian’s neck.</p><p>“Kidding.” Hibari scoffed as he put away his tonfa and casually stepped down from Yamamoto’s body, returning to the armchair. Meanwhile, the still-laying-down Yamamoto and his medium-sized brain found themselves confused and bewildered. No, not the sudden tonfa appearing, that's just Hibari 101. But the word ‘kidding’ that came out from the Hibari Kyouya’s mouth.  </p><p>Did the infamous, ruthless Vongola’s own cloud guardian just crack a <strong>joke</strong>?</p><p>More importantly, <strong><em>what the actual hell was that, brain</em><em>?</em></strong></p><p>Yamamoto suddenly panics and sat upright on the sofa, ignoring the headrush pain, his eyes fixing Hibari’s head who’s overlooking the backyard and the sea. Apparently, the calmness, peace, and serenity atmosphere could make him forgot his initial problem that his friends pointed out: that Yamamoto Takeshi has no recollection of yesterday’s event and which included the skylark that is currently sitting not that far from him.</p><p>“I would love to bit you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi.” Hibari suddenly spoke then turned his attention back to Yamamoto. He let out his trademark smirk when Hibird returns to rest on top of his head, “However, you should be thankful that I am not in the mood for a fight.”</p><p>Hibari then bent down to ruffled the top of Jirou’s head, making the Akita-Inu barked excitedly while Yamamoto swore he saw a glimpse of a small smile that he gave to Jirou. Yamamoto blinked once, then twice, before lets out a low chuckle at the answer that Hibari gave him.</p><p>Yes, it was Hibari Kyoya alright.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re feeling better since yesterday's events?” Hibari commented and Yamamoto’s mind immediately stopped working.</p><p>Two reasons: one, Hibari is asking about his condition outright, second, he absolutely has no freaking idea about what happened. The rain guardian stared at Hibari dumbfoundedly, his mind is currently processing at top-notch and it came <em>zilch</em>. Still, nothing entered his mind about yesterday’s events.</p><p>So, Yamamoto decided to just blatantly lie. “Yes. I am better now.”</p><p>Hibari stared at Yamamoto for a while, before directing his gaze back to the ocean, not commenting about it further. And Yamamoto is a bit conflicted about that.  </p><p>Before Yamamoto’s mind could wander and overthinks, he noticed that Hibari was still wearing his work clothes, “Do you want to change your clothes first? I think there are spare clean shirts and pants near the bathroom that you can borrow.” Yamamoto asked.</p><p>Hibari stays quiet a while, before patting Hibird once and the bird flew and rest on top of the coffee table, while Hibari stood up and entered the house quietly, apparently accepting Yamamoto’s offer.</p><p>Yamamoto also entered the house to retrieve a bottle of thermos that he filled with a hot traditional green tea that he brews earlier along with two small ceramic cups. He also grabbed some Japanese rice crackers that his dad sent it to him, before placing them on the coffee table, once again inhaling the ocean breeze.</p><p>Hibari came out several minutes later wearing a clean dark sweater and black trousers, both a bit bigger for his stature but it looks like it succeeded in keeping him warm and cozy against the chilly wind.</p><p>Yamamoto placed the hot green tea in front of Hibari as the skylark chose to sit at the armchair once more.  He looked oddly relax and peaceful, Yamamoto noted. And as a good host, Yamamoto would like to keep it that way.</p><p>Both men didn’t exchange glances nor words but simply enjoyed each other company with hot green tea on their hands and the ocean scenery.</p><p>However, this finally made Yamamoto’s mind wanders.</p><p>He took another glance at Hibari and his mind flashbacks at what Tsuna and Mukuro’s comment several weeks ago, realizing that both of them, even though at polar opposites in terms of personality and life goals, were right.</p><p>The Hibari Kyoya did soften a bit.</p><p>Even though his habit of randomly and violently biting people to death is still prominent, and is indeed one of the perpetrators of chaos and random outburst in the mansion, usually fighting Mukuro hasn’t changed, Hibari could tolerate the presence of one or two guardians around him without him commenting (read: threatening) that he’s being crowded.</p><p>Yamamoto is absolutely sure that the old Hibari, the skylark demon prefect of Namimori Junior High would <strong>never </strong>invite himself to another person’s house and just, make himself at home. He’s also remembered that Hibari could hold a conversation with another guardian, like when Ryohei or Gokudera briefed him with a mission or work-related intel. He still wouldn’t talk much but he’s <em>listening</em>.</p><p>So, it’s a start.</p><p>However, with Yamamoto himself, apparently, he and Hibari had somehow managed to developed a pretty-close bond, if that would he could call it, since they both shared a common interest, appreciating silence and serenity throughout the years.</p><p>It started with the two of them in the kitchen pantry, drinking their coffee in silence one morning. Yamamoto, as he said earlier, could not perform greatly without a morning coffee. So he made sure to brew some before he starts working. He woke up at 6, brushes his teeth, and get dressed, before making an appearance at the kitchen at 8 to brew his coffee. Sometimes, with a book or newspaper to practice his Italian reading skills.</p><p>Hibari was often seen at around 8:15, every weekday morning. At first, Hibari would just enter, grab his daily dose of black coffee and three teaspoons of sugar, add the hot water, stir it for 4 times and leave.</p><p>However, one time when Yamamoto was somehow craving <em>onigiri </em>for breakfast, he impulsively made some and was thinking of making some for others as well. Hibari was passing by with hot water for his coffee, but he stopped to eyed on <em>onigiri </em>that Yamamoto made in the kitchen pantry. Yamamoto interpreted it as Hibari wanted one. So, Yamamoto had pushed his plate containing the <em>umeboshi onigiri </em>towards Hibari’s and the skylark pulled out a chair, about two seats away from Yamamoto, and ate them quietly.</p><p>It somehow became a routine for them since then.</p><p>Yamamoto would spare <em>onigiri </em>for Hibari’s breakfast every time he knew that the skylark was not in a mission or out of Sicily. Hibari would take them, sometimes mutter a small 'thank you' in good days (when Yamamoto first heard it, he almost spilled his coffee onto his shirt). And they both would enjoy their breakfast in silence. </p><p>Even when Yamamoto had his hand injured after a mission gone wrong, he made sure to provided Hibari with some <em>onigiri </em>in the morning.</p><p>Hibari eyed Yamamoto’s bandaged hand as he passed the plate of <em>onigiri </em>and Yamamoto could only pass small laughter, trying to tell Hibari it was not something to be worried about. Later that evening, Yamamoto found a sushi dish wrapped up nicely for dinner later at night on top of his office desk.</p><p>When one day Yamamoto got the news that Hibari was resting after a tiring stakeout mission, he personally delivered and left a freshly brewed black coffee and a couple of <em>onigiris </em>on Hibari’s doorstep.</p><p>The morning routine was held tight by both of them.</p><p>Even when Mukuro randomly appeared behind the refrigerator and Hibari, out of annoyance, attacked him. Once in a while, Yamamoto gave up on searching for peace and just enjoyed the brawl, laughing, and dodging items being thrown around once in a while, with no attempt on stopping both of them. Tsuna angrily stepped in and broke off the fight single-handedly once a while too.</p><p>(Yamamoto had a realization that Tsuna once made Reborn’s coffee machine fell into the trash can in an attempt on stopping Hibari and Mukuro’s infamous kitchen slash side lawn brawl. Was that the start of the current Reborn’s fiery amok, so Tsuna <strong>was responsible after all</strong>).</p><p>In case everyone’s wondering, yes. Besides Tsuna, Hibari was the second person that Yamamoto once brought him to this cottage.</p><p>It was about 4-5 months ago, a result of a  mission gone wrong, with the enemy wants the cloud guardian’s head. Tsuna then decided to placed Hibari under the radar and asked Yamamoto so Hibari could crash in his cottage for few weeks until the situation died down. It did die down and surprisingly, Hibari himself was the one who captured the assassin that wanted him dead himself. </p><p>So, in the end, it should not really surprising for Yamamoto to have Hibari suddenly appeared in front of his doorsteps.</p><p>Yamamoto actually doesn’t mind it either.</p><p>For someone who’s looking for peace and serenity, it’s somewhat enjoyable if Hibari was with him too. And as weird as it sounds if he said it out loud to Gokudera or Tsuna (who would definitely retorted, “NO.”), Yamamoto begged to differ.</p><p>Another hazy memory entered his mind. He’s in a car with Hibari next to him. He felt his mouth was muttering a few words that he couldn’t hear, notice the slightly surprised expression on the skylark’s face, and it vanishes.</p><p>Yamamoto let out a frustrated groaned at the memory, thus ending his train of thoughts. He looked up and saw how Hibari’s gaze was still fixated on the ocean, probably not hearing his groan.</p><p>He needed a new set of scenery. Probably playing with Jirou on the beach was a good idea to freshened up his mind.</p><p>So, Yamamoto took off his slippers, then whistled and patted the empty side on his couch, a gesture so Jirou can come to him. The Akita-Inu jumped happily to the spot and Yamamoto ruffles his fur in an exciting manner.</p><p>“Do you wanna play in the sand?” Yamamoto asked the box weapon warmly and Jirou barked excitedly, he wagged his tail in high spirits. Yamamoto took it as a yes. He then dragged a small box from under the sofa, took out an old frisbee, and stood up.</p><p>The rain guardian motioned Jirou to follow him and the Akita-Inu follow suit. Yamamoto turned around to see Hibari is looking at him and asked, “I’m going to take Jirou for a walk and play with him for a while. Do you want to come along?”</p><p>“You played Frisbee with a box weapon?” Hibari asked back, his eyebrows rose in confusion. Yamamoto opened the slot of the fence that separates his backyard and the ocean, letting Jirou going through first.</p><p>“I always wanted a dog and although Jirou may be a box weapon, I’d like to think that he’s also a normal dog that sometimes needs entertainment and plays with his owner,” Yamamoto said while throwing the Frisbee with all of his might to the sand, whilst Jirou ran to chase it, Koujiro flew on top of the frisbee to follow suit.</p><p>Yamamoto turned to Hibari and gave the cloud guardian his trademark grin. “The ocean is pretty empty too, it would be nice to have a little walk by the beach, no?”</p><p>Hibari then stood up from his armchair and walked where Yamamoto was standing, “A little walk by the beach sounds nice.” He answered curtly as he walked past Yamamoto, letting the taller male closing the fence as they both head off to hit the beach.</p><p>When Jirou came back with the Frisbee on its mouth, Yamamoto squatted down, retrieved the frisbee, and patted its head lovingly. He then stood up once again and repeated the entire process. He and Hibari then walked slowly, both enjoying the breeze and the sounds of the wave hitting the shore. Hibird and Koujiro are playing with Jirou, currently chasing each other in front of the two men.</p><p>“Say, Hibari. Is there any particular reason for you to come here?” Yamamoto asked when they both stopped near the shore to let the cold ocean water washes their feet. Yamamoto held back a wince on how cold the water could be during early May but braces himself to direct his attention to Hibari who was standing beside him.  </p><p>“I thought this was supposed to be a silent walk?” Hibari asked back.</p><p>The taller male simply shrugged as he said, kicking the water to the sea, “Couldn’t help but ask. Also, I’m pretty sure you only messaged me with a simple, ‘I’m coming over.’”</p><p>“Would you considered that a crime, Yamamoto Takeshi?” the cloud guardian asked, a small smirk appeared on his face. Yamamoto could only laugh in response,</p><p>“No! Of course not! You’re one of the people who knew about this place and you are more than welcome to visit it.”  The rain guardian said between his laugh.</p><p>“I just feel like it” Hibari answered shortly, smirking slightly.</p><p>“What will you do if I wasn’t here? I don’t think you can enter the house without any keys. Breaking and entering are also forbidden, you saw the contract.” Yamamoto added, squatting to splash Jirou with ocean water while the dog barked energetically. Yamamoto had his back turned towards Hibari.</p><p>“I asked the storm guardian about your whereabouts” Hibari answered shortly again and Yamamoto laughed once again.</p><p>“Oh, so Gokudera told you about my whereabouts? It’s sound as if you’re here to visit…” Yamamoto stopped speaking as a wave of realization hit him, along with an ocean wave that brushes his track pants, wettening it in the process. The taller male slowly stood up and turned to Hibari again.</p><p>“Me…” He breathes out the last sentence.</p><p>Hibari didn’t give any response to Yamamoto’s last comment.</p><p>Hibari currently had both his hands inserted in his trousers’ pockets. Hibari’s eyes were fixated on the horizon, he probably was feeling the atmosphere and the gust of sea wind. His gaze was calm and quiet, he lets the ocean water brushes his feet, and the wind blew his raven hair softly, exposing the forehead that was usually covered with his bangs. It was as if Hibari was in the calmest state of mind.</p><p>Yamamoto didn’t realize his gaze was fixated on Hibari until he felt his breath suddenly hitched at the scenery.</p><p><em>Ethereal</em> <em>beauty</em>.</p><p>Yamamoto stepped closer to where the older male was standing, “Hibari, can I kiss you?” Yamamoto blurted out without thinking. Rational be damned. He <strong>must </strong>have this man in front of him right here, right now.</p><p>Hibari turned and now his eyes are fixating on Yamamoto’s before falling downwards, to his lips.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Yamamoto then cupped Hibari’s cheeks and brought their faces close together with a passionate kiss. Hibari’s hand moved to hold Yamamoto’s sides, clenching his loose hoodie into his fist, and to Yamamoto’s surprise, returning and also deepening their kiss. The kiss felt right. As if it was something that both of them were waiting to happen. While at the same time, breaking the somewhat tension that they had with each other, and expressed something that both of them might have for each other.</p><p>They both pulled away to catch their breath and Hibari’s gaze at Yamamoto’s suddenly made yesterday memories came back.</p><p>
  <em>Yamamoto went to visit Hibari at his office at Foundation, along with a bottle of sake and fresh sushi that he bought from a Japanese-owned sushi restaurant downtown. They had dinner together at Hibari’s office. However, Yamamoto made sure that Hibari was focusing on eating instead of while working, calling him a workaholic as a joke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hibari complied and they enjoyed their dinner in silence. Ever since Yamamoto hears a ruckus from the kitchen, he decided he needed a time away for silence and peace. So, he asked whether they could have dinner together, with Yamamoto promised he will not open his mouth and an expensive sake from. After dinner, Yamamoto might have drunk a bit too much sake as he felt tipsy and tired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hibari, with a deep frown, then drove Yamamoto back to the mansion. He parked the car and before the skylark exiting the car, Yamamoto blurted out a confession. A short, slurred, drunk confession that he himself couldn't remember the exact words. He also added that he would kiss Hibari right there and right now, however, due to the fact that he is under influence, and he chose not to. </em>
</p><p><em>Hibari just answered, “Kiss me tomorrow once you’re better then.” And exited the car</em>.</p><p>It made sense. The musky scent in his car. The missing timestamp. The hazy memories due to the sake.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The reason why Hibari is here in the first place.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You… Visited me here so that you can kiss me?” Yamamoto asked breathlessly, gazing into Hibari’s eyes.</p><p>“Is it a crime, Yamamoto Takeshi?” Hibari asked while trying to catch his breath as well. Yamamoto is quite surprised that he didn’t see a faint of blush on Hibari’s face as the older male asked those words.</p><p>“Never” Yamamoto answered and this time, Hibari was the one pulling Yamamoto’s hoodie strap and closing their gap, once again. This time, it was even more passionate and Yamamoto bit Hibari’s mouth, making the shorter male produces an inadvertently moan into the latter’s mouth, their bodies pressed to each other closely.</p><p>Yamamoto’s hand slip onto Hibari’s sweater, roaming under it and Hibari muttered a “<em>house</em>.” And “<em>now</em>.” Between their makeout session on the empty beach. Yamamoto couldn’t agree more. He whistles and Jirou, along with Koujiro, ran towards him and into the box weapon that Yamamoto held, before the two made their way into Yamamoto’s house.</p>
<hr/><p>Hibari.” Yamamoto called, the next morning as he and Hibari were sitting leisurely in the backyard. Hibari who was sitting quietly on the armchair raised his head, exposing the hickeys and bite marks that Yamamoto made on him last night and it made Yamamoto somewhat happy.</p><p>The rain guardian tugged the cloud guardian hand, placing an object on Hibari’s hand. “I want you to have this.”</p><p>Hibari observed his hand. A key was neatly placed there.</p><p>“It’s a spare key to the cottage. I had it for a while and since you already established yourself as one of the people who enjoyed living here besides me, you’re free to visit my cottage anytime.”</p><p>Hibari stared at it for a while, before asking, “Are you sure won’t regret giving this key to me, Yamamoto Takeshi?” His grey orbs made a contact with Yamamoto’s brown orbs, gazing them thoroughly. The tall rain guardian shook his head and sat on his knees in front of Hibari.</p><p>For a split second, Yamamoto is sure that Hibari would have his tonfas out because he’s invading the skylark’s personal space—crowding, in Hibari’s terms. But, it didn’t happen. Instead, Hibari was still staring at him, expressionless but it has this… Hibari-like warmth that somehow only Yamamoto could detect. Maybe.</p><p>“I uh, know things have been chaotic lately and you had not had time for yourself since both the mansion and Foundation are crowded and noisy. I think you’re gonna need it more than me.” Yamamoto answered, his gaze and smile was warm as he looked up, staring at Hibari’s eyes. "Although, I'd be happier if you visit this cottage with me too." </p><p>Hibari looked at the key and his gaze became warm, the same as the one Yamamoto witnessed on the beach yesterday. Hibari closed his palm and gently put the key on his chest pocket, “Thank you.” He said simply.</p><p>Yamamoto smiled. Hibari’s simple ‘thank you’ portrayed that the man in front of him indeed softened up throughout the years. It was honestly a nice change to see. It even felt more special that Yamamoto was the only one who has witnessed it (as far as he knew, of course. Yamamoto would like to think that way).</p><p>“You know.” Hibari opened his mouth and snapped Yamamoto from his train of thought. “If you give the key to me, you won’t get a girlfriend.”</p><p>Yamamoto laughed, “I won’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>He rose up and had his arms placed on both of the armrests, pinning Hibari under him, and Hibari’s gaze followed suit. Yamamoto lowered his head to meet with Hibari’s and as their faces merely a few millimeters apart, Yamamoto breathes out with a soft smile,</p><p>“I have you after all.”</p><p>And they closed off the gap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So, this is an old work that I published at my fanfiction.net account that I reworked (a lot). I suddenly have an urge to just write about them, probably because I indulge myself watching the stage plays lol. </p><p>Anyway, do tell me what you thought about this! I hadn't wrote for KHR in years so I might missed a once or two, so I do apologize for that! You can find me at both @meshiin_ or @sukamakanasi at twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>